kehafandomcom-20200213-history
My First Kiss
"My First Kiss" is a song recorded by American electronic duo 3OH!3. The song was written by Lukasz Gottwald, Sean Foreman, Nathaniel Motte and Benny Blanco, and was produced by Dr. Luke, and Blanco for their third studio album, Streets of Gold. The song was released as the lead single from Streets of Gold on May 4, 2010. The song's inspiration is about going through your first kiss and exploring further parts of a relationship. Critical reception of the song has been mixed. Though the song is 3OH!3's song, Kesha's feature on the track was praised by multiple critics for her strong delivery while 3OH!3's performance was met with mixed reviews, some calling them irritating. The song achieved commercial success by reaching the top ten in Canada, the United Kingdom and the United States, while charting within the top forty it multiple other countries. The song performed greatest in the United States reaching a peak of nine and has gone on to sell over 500,000 copies. The music video for "My First Kiss" follows a similar theme to its title. The dominant scenes of the video feature people kissing in front of multicolored backings with 3OH!3's logo present in much of the scenes. The song has been performed on Regis and Kelly. Ashley Tisdale sang the parts of Kesha with the duo 3Oh!3 in the episode "Worried Baby Blues" on her television series, Hellcats, and the original version of the song used in other episode "I Say a Little Prayer" of the same series. The song used in 2012 film American Reunion, also included was the official soundtrack of the movie. Music Video The music video for "My First Kiss" was filmed in New York by director, Isaac Ravishankara. The song's music video is relative to the song's theme: kissing. Foreman explained, "And the video is a play on kissing in general, and lips, and getting close up to a bunch of lips, and people coming out of mouths and just, like, really cool transitions." The video follows a similar theme that is relative to the song's title, "My First Kiss". It features a lot of people (geriatrics, punks, teachers, sailors, soldiers, lesbians, nerds and hirsute rockers) "smooching, kissing, and making out." The video is made up of different scenes all using multi-colored backdrops as the video's dominant backing. The main scenes present are of "3OH!3 bouncing around and throwing punches at the camera" while singing their versus and occasional close-ups of different pairs of lips that are mouthing different lyrics of the song. Kesha is also present throughout the video, mainly on her verses where she is seen in close-ups of her lips and dancing around the screen on the chorus. James Montgomery from MTV News reviewed the video for "My First Kiss" positively. Montgomery commented on how simple the song's video was but noted that wasn't a negative, he commented, "like pretty much everything 3OH!3 do, there's an undeniable charm to both the song and the video. Perhaps it's the power-tool chorus, or the "ooh-ooh-ooh" vocal harmonies. Maybe it's Kesha's sexy ass. Or maybe I just like watching a whole bunch of people lock lips. The whole thing is a lot of fun. It gets in your head. And hey, it's the summer — school's out, and gleefully stupid is in." Lyrics 3oh!3: My first kiss went a little like this Kiss and twist kiss and twist Ke$ha: Well my first kiss went a little like this Kiss and twist kiss and twist I said no more teachers and no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers hopin' that nobody looked Lips like licorice, tongue like candy Excuse me miss, but can I get you out your panties? In the back of the car On the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it... Chorus: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh Ke$ha: My first kiss went a little like this... I said no more sailors and no more soldiers With your name in a heart tattooed upon their shoulders Kisses like whiskey, it gets me drunk And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue In the back of the car On the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair, baby this is it... Chorus: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh 3oh!3: My first kiss went a little like this Kiss and twist kiss and twist Ke$ha: Well my first kiss went a little like this Kiss and twist kiss and twist Yeah, she won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say... Ooooooooooooooh Chorus: She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say Ooooooooooooooh Ooooooooooooooh She won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way You know that I'd make her say... [Ke$ha] [kisses] Live Performances The song was performed live on March 27, 2009, alongside Kesha. Cover Version The song was performed live on Regis and Kelly on July 30, 2010. Image Gallery 3OH3-My-First-Kiss-music-video-feat-Kesha.jpg Ke$ha 3OH!3 My First Kiss.jpg Category:Music Collaborations Category:Kesha Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos